Ultimate Apocalipsis
by Daniel Ricardo Ortega S
Summary: Hola amigos Leectores es un gusto presentarles este nuevo fic de zombies para aquellos amantes de este tipo de cosas, les invito a leer, comentar y ...


Hola gente! Como estan?!... si yo se que ustedes esperaban alguna actualizacion de alguno de mis dos fics o que actualizara ambos, o quizas no esperaban nada, pero lamento decirles que por falta de tiempo y exceso de trabajo no tengo muchas oportunidades para escribir los caps aunque sea en el telefono, es mas cuando voy en el autobús al trabajo aprovecho para escribir los caps ya que esta empezando lo bueno tengo que hacerlos lo mas extensos posibles asi que me toma mas tiempo, pero no se preocupen el cap de "asi es mi vida" ya casi esta completo solo me faltan algunos detalles y lo subo en cuanto al nuevo todavía esta en proceso ya que es un anime donde la magia abundara a montones tengo que buscar un poco mas de información para escribir la continuación

Pero dejando eso de lado quiero presentarles este otro fic el cual tratara de a lo que muchos tememos y realmente es algo que pueda suceder en un futuro no muy lejano con tantas enfermedades que han salido, asi es, señoras y señores este fic tratara de zombies un tema muy hablado entre muchos, si como muchos sabran la mayor parte de las películas y series son hechas en los Estados Unidos asi como en los lugares mas importantes del mundo, pero muy pocas o nulas veces se han hecho aqui es mas creo que la unica película que e visto que se a hecho en Centro América es "Estado de Emergencia" pero no me gusto mucho el final, asi que e decidido crear una historia de "resident evil" en Centro América y les invito a ustedes a que cooperen con la creación del mismo, es mas para que la historia tenga mas sabor y estilo cada uno puede escribir un capitulo completo desde donde sea que esten, no importa de que países de centro América sean solo escribanlo y me lo envian por mensajeria privada y yo lo publico, en el pueden meter a sus amigos, familia y a quién quieran, pues después de todo entre mas sobrevivientes hallan pues mejor después de todo nosotros seremos la última resistencia contra los zombies, bueno yo como soy un hondureño y viendolo desde las perspectivas de la geografía diria que honduras seria un lugar estratégicamente hablando el mejor lugar para sentar bases para repeler a los zombies devido a que esta justamente al centro de los demas países junto con el salvador y si la epidemia nos ataca desde cualquier lado seriamos como un rompe olas y si podemos recuperariamos el terreno perdido con los zombies y si salvar a la humanidad dejando de lado nuestras diferencias, buenos ese es mi punto de vista estratégico pero claro ustedes pueden opinar y probar resistir lo máximo si deciden quedarse en sus hogares y recuerden que todo puede pasar en un Apocalipsis zombie, bueno sin mas que decir que empieze el cap mio

Ni Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen , pero si esta historia XD

Apocalipsis dia 1 parte 1 el un dia difícil

Hola mi nombre es Daniel y como muchos jóvenes de mi edad busco vivir de la mejor manera posible, aun con la edad que tengo vivo con mis padres aque en cortes, san pedro sula, aldea el carmen, realmente mi vida es un poco tranquila todos los dias trabajo para salir adelante, de que trabajo? Pues siendo sinceros no es la gran cosa pues soy un simple ayudante de repartidor de jugos naturales llamados TASTY y mi jefe el cual es un hermano de la iglesia a la que yo asistia, apesar de que el es mi jefe el es quién conduce el coche que es un isuzu de paila doble cabina 2.5 que siempre va super cargado con canastas y hieleras...  
Y como cada dia me levante a las 3:00 am para alistarme e irme a trabajar

Hoo! Como adoro los lunes por la mañana!- dije felizmente... notese el sarcasmo, me di un baño, me cepille los dientes pues todos saben que una sonrisa perfecta es algo que no muchos tienen, me vesti, la verdad es que siempre que comienza una nueva semana me gusta verme genial por lo que mi vestimenta consistia en un pantalón verde oscuro con muchas bolsas, unos burros de trabajo con cubo de metal de color café, una camisa centro demo de color negro con el dibujo de un águila con dos espadas atrás de esta y rodeada de flamas, una camiseta del color negro de botones lisa, con unos dibujos en la espalda que yo mismo borde (todo gracias a prestar atención en las clases de actividades prácticas) los cuales consistian en un gran escudo con el águila de zelda en el centro y arriba de estas el lema de NOT AFRAID bordado en letras góticas mientras que adelante dos magnun de alto calibre uno en cada lado ( y siendo sinceros fue algo muy pero muy difícil de hacer y fue muy grata la sorpresa de que me quedace excelente porque cuando alfin la use fue en la fiesta de despedida de un amigo el cual esta en los estados porque mucho me preguntaron que donde habia comprado la camiseta y cuanto me habia costado, se sorprendieron es mas se negaban a creer que yo hubiese modificado de tal manera a esa camiseta... momento nos estamos desviando del tema... me peine un poco para después ponerme una gorra negra con una cruz blanca aun costado y para finalizar me coloque unas gafas negras estilo extermineitor y me mire al espejo

Me veo genial- dije con una sonrisa antes de cojer mi billetera mochila y una raptor que guarde en mi mochila para después sali de mi casa no sin antes poner candado pues todos estaban dormidos y no quería que algo pasara si dejaba habierto ( desprotegido ) pues todavía eran las 5:10 am, me puse mis audiculares para después activar el reproductor del celular e iniciar mi dia asiendo ejercicio con mi bicicleta cuando voy al trabajo mientras escucho toxicity de sistem of a down claro que voy lo suficientemente rapido para no sudar mucho ya que solo quería que el cuerpo entrara en calor...

Una ves llegue a villas paraíso me reporte con los guardias- raro ellos se encontraban muy tensos mmm... naa solo a de ser mi imaginación- no le preste atención y segui mi camino hasta llegar al hogar del hermano el cual ya tenia todo listo para salir a empezar asi que yo solo me monte al la paila y me senté arriba de una hielera y si como teníamos que esperar a sus hijas quienes estan en un seminario por parte de la iglesia y después las dejamos en los institutos junto a los demas hijos de el (5 son en total contandolas) por lo que comenze a leer un fic en el teléfono (¿Demonio o algo mas?) para pasar el rato

Quince minutos después...

Rayos como quisiera poder llegar a tantos caps en mis historias como esta historia- me queje con un poco de envidia al ver de que apenas llevo una de las mias con 12- es un hecho soy patetico escribiendo esto debo consentrarme mas a la hora de escribir, lo bueno es que ellas ya llegaron- una ves salimos comenzamos con la entrega del producto encargado

Cuando estábamos en el camino de la ruta con la que empezamos diariamente había mucho tránsito pero si como el hermano es un poco... loco a la hora de conducir logramos pasar anque lo raro era que al oeste donde habían mas vehículos que me imposibilitaba la visión por lo que lo ignore y volvi a activar el reproductor esta ves sonando Sababado Rebelde

En el camino observe varios combois de militares, policia militar y policiales que se dirigían al este pero no les preste atencion

Llegamos a la primera parada a dejar una bolsa con diez horchatas que el hermano se encargo de dejar mientras yo arriba de una hielera miraba al sielo que estaba un poco nublado, aunque en el aire sentia un aroma a muerte, arrancamos y nos dirigimos a un colegio al que yo me encargaba de dejar aunque cuando toque el portón varias veces nadie abrio asi que me regrese con el paquete, volvimos a arrancar y esta vez nos tocaba ir a la 105 brigada pero al momento que llegamos habia demasiado tránsito y nos quedamos atascados en el

7:45 Am

Mire mi teléfono para ver la hora y note que faltaban quince para la ocho y nosotros todavia estábamos atascados lo peor es que el semafaro no servia por lo que hacia mas difícil que avanzaramos pero unos sonidos atrajeron mi atención por lo que le puse pausa a la música para escuchar mejor

Disparos y gritos eso era lo que podía escuchar a la lejanía voltie a ver las ventanas del coche en el que nos dirigiamos y note que los tenían cerrados es mas aduras penas escuchaba el sonido de la música que siempre ponen los hijos del hermano por lo que deduje que ellos no escuchaban lo que yo escucho en estos momentos por lo que le active la radio del teléfono y puse H.R.N para saber que pasaba pero lo que escuche me dejo impactado pues era el mismo presidente el que estaba hablando

Estimados compatriotas nuestro país esta en estado crítico pues a llegado una plaga que presagia el apocalipsis y que muchos hemos visto solo en películas y pesadillas esta plaga es la plaga zombie, nuestros soldados estan intentando detenerla pero es prácticamente inútil pues son demasiados y ya estan dentro de nuestro pais, asi que les pedimos a todos los que estan escuchando esta transmisión que se vallan a sus hogares y se encierren en ellos también rezen para y encomiendence al padre para que asi aunque nuestro cuerpo mortal se levante después de la muerte y se poseido por un demonio nuestro espíritu pueda ir con el señor y asi poder descansar en paz- después de esas palabras apague el radio y me pare encima de las hieleras para asi poder ampliar mi vista desde un punto mediamente alto solo para ver a los soldados retroceder y caer ante el implacable paso de zombies que se asercaban mas y mas aunque a un paso un poco lento mientras atacaban a la gente que estaba es sus vehículos

Rápido cogi el teléfono nuevamente y llame a mi madre esperando que ella contestara pero no lo iso

Rayo porque nadie contesta es teléfono cuando se trata de una emergencia- me queje mientras volvia a intentarlo- vamos, vamos, madre, alguien quien puta sea pero contesten- ya me estaba desesterando porque nadie contestaban hasta que...

Halo- era la voz de mi madre

Mama soy yo Richard- le dije con voz apurada

Richard que paso? Porque hablas asi que pasa?- me preguntó ella

Mire mama lo que le voy a desir es enserio asi que ponga atención que no tengo mucho tiempo, el apocalipsis a empezado y de la peor manera posible pues se tratan de zombies encierrense en casa tranquen puertas y ventanas lo mejor que puedan y resistan hasta que llegué alla... si es que llego y avísenle a papa, también a Walter- antes de que ella pudiera replicar corte la llamada mas que nada porque un zombie militar se asercaba

Decir que estaba asustado era poco estaba aterrado pues uno se plantea esto en la imaginación donde eres prácticamente invencible pero esto es la vida real y con solo una mordida ya estoy frito por lo que no quería arriesgarme, ganas no me faltaban de salir huyendo y una parte de mi me decia que les advirtiera pero el mismo miedo me tenía paralizado pero al ver que el hermano abria su ventanilla el tiempo para mi se volvio lento mientras que el zombie se detenia enfrente de la ventanilla y fue allí donde me dije...

Si el infierno a venido a mi, pues bienvenido sea- después de eso active el reproductor para asi tener mas motivación

[Realmente no soy bueno con los links asi que este es el nombre de la canción New Divide- linkin park aunque no avisare cuando debe de terminar]

Cogi lo que tenia a la mano lo cual era una canasta y salte al otro lado del vehículo mientras tacleaba al zombie

Hermano cierre la ventanilla y pongale seguro a las puertas ahora!- grite mientras golpeaba al zombie en la cara tan fuerte que le termine arrancando la cabeza creando un espectáculo de sangre creo que aterrando a los que me observaban, pero eso poco me importaba en ese momento por lo que le quite al militar su cinturón especial el cual contenia una pistola 9 milímetros con tres cargadores, tres granadas, un cuchillo militar bastante filoso y un tolete (una de esas barras que utilizan para golpear a la gente), rápido me lo puse y lo términe de revisar encontrando otra pistola con dos cargadores mas mientras revisaba las pistolas para ver que si estaban cargadas y para mi suerte si estaban totalmente cargadas

Rápidamente me subí al capo del vehículo del hermano para después saltar hacia el camión de la pepsi que teníamos a un costado solo que ellos estaban mas adelante por lo que me costo subir un poco, una ves arriba saco una pistola y comienzo a disparar pues los zombies se hacercaban, cada tiro era acertado en la cabeza aunque eran muchos yo lo unico que hacia era ayudar a los pocos soldados de la 105 brigada que aun estaban con vida a escapar minimo eran unos cuarenta a cincuenta, no me fijé bien en lo que si me fijé es que algunos de ellos traían cajas mientras que otros cargaban los heridos pero los zombies eran demasiados por lo que yo grite

Rápido todo váyanse de aqui ahora que pueden!- pero nadie salia pues parecía que estaban en shock- larguense ahora!- y fue allí que toda la gente que estaba salio de sus vehículos para comenzar a correr incluso el hermano con sus hijos mientras que yo recargaba para continuar disparando entonces note que el guardia de los de la pepsi también me estaba ayudando a cubrir a la gente que huia tanto como a los soldados que ya estaban cerca pero yo tenia una confucion interna que no me impedia consentrarme para seguir disparando pero me intrigaba bastante-( como diablos puedo usar estas pistolas y tengo tanta puntería si ellos estan como a quince metros... quisas a de ser eso de los juegos de paint ball y demas juegos sangrientos, si a de ser eso, si a de ser eso pues en paint ball yo era muy bueno aunque no el mejor)- deje mi confusión de lado y me centré mejor en el area que ya era dominada por zombies para después coger una de mis granadas para quitarle el seguro y lanzarlo a un vehículo

Cubranse!- grite antes de que el coche explotara llevándose consigo a muchos zombies dándoles mas tiempo a los soldados para llegar a la zona donde les estábamos cubriendo, una vez que llegaron el que parecía ser el soldado de mas rango me hablo a mi y al guardia de la pepsi por lo que dispare al último zombie que pude y baje del camión, cuando estuve abajo recargue mi pistola y observe como le daban una caja al guardia mientras que el soldado de mayor me observaba como asía un recuento de lo que tenia, al parecer solo tenia un cargador mas aparte de los que tenia puestos en las pistolas y dos granadas aparte del cuchillo y el tolete, nada mas al parecer gaste muchas balas aunque no hubo ningún disparo fallido o malgastado pues no hubieron mas bajas en el grupo de soldados

Muchacho como te llamas?- pregunto el soldado

Yo me llamo Daniel Ortega, señor- respondi con un saludo estilo militar

Dime Daniel donde o quién te enseñó a disparar asi?- me preguntó al parecer impresionado

Nadie me enseñó señor es mas es la primera vez que uso un arma de verdad- admiti al soldado que quedo con cara de desencajado

Entonces como aprendistes a disparar asi?- me preguntó otro soldado que acompañaba al de mayor rango

Pues de que otra manera? Aprendi a base de video juegos violentos y un poco de práctica de puntería con paint ball-respondi con seriedad

Bueno dejando eso de lado, gracias por ayudarnos y si como veo que no tienes muchas armas aparte de esas pistolas aparte estas corto de municiones puedes coger una de esas cajas, allí adentro encontraras armas y unas cosas que seguro necesitaras- tras decirme eso comenzo a disparar a los zombies mientras que yo abria la caja de madera de color rojo y adentro de esta habían lo que eran dos 9 milímetros con silenciadores,una M16 también con silenciador una, escopeta, dos mini uzis con silenciador, gran machete diez granadas, un chaleco anti balas, muchas municiones, una gran mochila, otro cinturón especial pero con mas espacio para cargadores mas otras cinco granadas y una cajita de metal con veinte injecciones de un liquido de color extraño

Rápidamente me puse el chaleco anti balas sobre la camisa de centro, cogi la mochila la llene de municiones y demás cosas en las primeras bolsas, me cambie el cinturón al que tienen mas espacio, cogi quince cargadores de cinco armas diferentes y los puse en sus espacios correspondientes, guarde las uzis en compartimentos del chaleco y dos pistolas, las otras pistolas las puse en sus fundas del cinturón, el cuchillo lo puse en uno de mis costados a manera de que no me limite mis movimientos, me puse la M16 atada al hombro derecho y la escopeta al izquierdo, me ate gran machete en mi espalda a modo que lo pudiera agarrar con la derecha, saque las cosas de mi otra mochila y las pase a la que hiba a utilizar después enrrolle la mochila vacia para guardarla, quien sabe me podría ser útil y por último me di un trago de raptor para obtener un poco de energía, lo guardo en la mochila y puedo decir que ya estaba listo

Baya chico si que eres rápido en menos de cinco minutos y ya estas listo, sin duda hubieras sido uno de los mejores soldados- me alago el soldado

Gracias señor, pero ya puedo retirarme?- pregunté pues ya ansiaba irme ya que quería llegar lo mas antes posible dónde mi familia, aparte algo me decía que correriá mucho peligro si me quedaba mas tiempo con ellos

Si muchacho ya te puedes ir- mientras el retomaba la acción de disparar a los zombies

Yo estaba por tomar mi camino cuando paso serca de la caja de armas que le habían dado al guardia y me fijé que el solo tomo la escopeta, sus municiones, una pistola y nada mas pues allí estaba la mochila, la M16, las uzis, las granadas las municiones de las demás armas, la cajita con esas injecciones raras, el gran machete y el chaleco anti-balas

Entonces me agache para coger toda la municion para guardarla en la mochila y lo mismo ise con las demás cosas mientras me ataba el gran machete en la espalda a modo de que lo pudiera agarrar con la izquierda, las uzis me las guardé en los últimos compartimentos del chaleco mientras que la pistola con silenciador la llevaba en la mano para comenzar mi camino disparando a zombies y matando a una que otra persona que intentaba quitarme lo que tenia todo era un caos completo con explociones por todos lados y gente muriendo o siendo infectados

De ves en cuando miraba como grupos de hombres violaban a mujeres y jóvenes, esto asia que me irvieran en colera pues una cosa es que estemos en lo que se podría decir un apocalipsis pero otra cosa era aprovecharse de la situación, pero algo que si ya no aguante fue el ver a unos tipos violando a una mujer de unos 25 a 30 años... bueno eso no fue sino el hecho de que al parecer la mujer era madre y esto tipos querían hacerle lo mismo a su hija, una niña de unos 9 a 10 años de edad que estaba siendo rodeada por los tipos esos que eran mas de veinte y solo cinco de ellos tenían pistolas mientras que los demás solo tenian palos o tubos de metal por lo que supe que eran los jefes de ese grupo por lo tanto eran los primeros a los que debia matar

Rápidamente me oculte de ellos en un vehículo que tenia las ventanillas abiertas aprovechando que no me habían visto pues estaban a una cuadra de distancia tome una de mis M16 le quite el seguro sabía que con el silenciador dominaria mas el armas porque eso impedia que el arma golpease duro al momento de disparar aparte que no sabrian de donde les disparo por lo que no sabrian donde disparar

Apunto el arma a los objetivo mas lejanos los cuales eran los que mas probabilidades tenían de huir o en su defecto coger a la mujer como reen, cosa que yo no queria pues me resultaria mas difícil matar a estos desgraciados que se reían de su maldad

Una ves fijados y disparo rafagas de dos tiros lo mas rapido posible, en menos de un minuto los cinco que tenían las pistolas mientras que los que estaban desnudando a la niña caen muertos con el cráneo perforado

Bueno van quince faltan mas- dije mientras recargo mi arma veo que ellos se reagrupaban haciendo un circulo alrededor de la mujer y su hija en un burdo intento de amenazar con matar a los rehenes para librarse de esa... pobres ilusos, vuelvo a apuntar pero esta ves al que tenia agarrado del cuello a la mujer que asustada abrazaba a su hija que lloraba mientras este se preparaba para dar el típico discurso de villano con rehenes

¡Sal donde te escondes cobar...- ni término de decir la frase pues le e destrozado el cráneo junto con sus otros compañeros sercanos creando una lluvia de sangre y sesos dejando asi solamente cinco tipos que estaban aterrados hasta los huesos pues temblaban como gelatina

En ese momento recargo rápidamente el arma, la suelto pero si como la tengo atada a mi no cae y salgo del escondite aún con todo lo que tenia para que me vean mis presas las cuales al verme comienzan a correr intenciones nada buenas para mi mientras que la mujer me miraba con angustia pues creía que el agredido sería yo, eso y el hecho que aun estaba desnuda y la niña estaba a medio desnudar dejando solo al que sostenía a la mujer

Una ves los tuve los suficientemente serca saque mi pistola y comenze a matar a los cuatro que caeron bien muertos dejando solo al último que cuando me miro comenzo a retroceder sin soltar a la mujer

Alejate demonio!- me grito aterrado, como no se he matado a todos sus "compañeros" en menos de diez minutos sin siquiera sudar, yo solamente seguia avanzando con pistola en mano, sin titubear puesto que quería seguir siguiendo imponente e intimidante que tanto miedo le provoca- te he dicho que te alejes o la mat...- y callo al suelo con una perforación en el cráneo

No tengo tiempo para perderlo en basura como tu- dije ya habiendo llegado donde estaban, entonces voltee donde estaban la mujer y la niña llorando- se encuentran bien?- pregunté intentando asercarme cuidadosamente ya que sabía que posiblemente debido a lo recién ocurrido pueda tener un trauma, es mas esperaba que tuviera una reacción negativa pero...

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por salvarnos a mi y a mi pequeña, gracias!- decia la mujer mientras me abrazaba... cabe mencionar que estaba desnuda y que metio mi cara entre sus pechos nada pequeños?, mientras yo moria felizmente entre "las montañas de la felicidad" la niña cogia su ropa hasta que nos volteó a ver

Mama es natural que uno tenga la cara azul?- preguntó inocentemente la niña haciendo que la mujer reaccionara soltandome totalmente roja y avergonzada, aunque yo por otro lado

Aire, aire hoo magnífico aire como te extrañe!- exclame de manera dramática dando grandes boconadas de aire

Ups jejeje, lo siento- se disculpo avergonzaba

No, no se preocupe, no es nada- entonces volteó hacia otro lado para que no me vea lo rojo que estaba pues no me había fijado bien en la mujer y ahora que la veo mejor solo tenia una palabra para describirla; Hermosa

Es rubia, cabello largo, liso y sedoso, tez blanca muy suave al tacto (creanme ya lo comprové), ojos azules y un cuerpo por el que cualquier hombre mataria (yo ya lo ise XD)

Mmm, creo que debería vestirse- dije intentando no verla directamente, pero eso no diria que no la observaria por medio del reflejo de las ventanillas de los vehículos que estaban serca, pero no soy un pervertido... bueno no mucho, al mencionarle que estaba desnuda al parecer ella se puso aun mas roja y corrio a vestirse con la ropa que su hija le paso estando esta ya vestida aunque su ropa estaba un poco desgarrada mientras que yo recargaba la pistola y colocaba mas cartuchos de municiones en mi cinturón para estar listo siempre

Después de un rato la mujer ya estaba lista aunque igual que su hija con la ropa desgarrada la cual era un vestido violeta que le quedaba muy, pero muy ajustado, lo que hacia que le resaltara mucho la delantara

(Ahora comprendo porque estos tipos estaban comenzando a violarla, demonios si que se ve ardiente) (tos fingida) bueno creo que estan listas les dare sus opciones:  
1) Opción ustedes pueden seguirme aunque no les puedo ofrecer seguridad absoluta puedo hacer lo necesario para protegerlas pero si les doy una orden tienen que obedecerla pues de eso puede depender nuestra supervivencia o la opción número 2) pueden irse por su lado y yo por el mio, ustedes eligen- hise una pausa para ver que respuesta tendrían, crei que tardarian en darme la respuesta pero...

Iremos con usted!- exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo, yo solo parpadie con un poco de asombro pero después sonrei un poco

Muy bien, en ese caso mi nombre es Daniel Ortega- dije presentandome

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Angela Santos y ella es mi hija Vanessa Santos Escobar-se presentaron ellas como todas una damas

Baya son nombres muy hermosos- dije haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran- por cierto señorita Angela por casualidad sabe como usar una pistola?- pregunté pues no quería tener que estar siempre cuidandolas

Mmm... si, si se como usar un arma- me dijo sonriendo haciendo que mi sonrisa creciera mientras le extendía una pistola con silenciador y cuatro cargadores extra después mire mi teléfono para ver la hora

8:57 am

Vamos, algo me dice que este dia sera uno de los mas largos y difíciles de nuestra nueva vida- dije mientras comenzaba a avanzar acompañado de mis nuevas compañesras de viaje

Y asi comienza la lucha por la supervivencia en este mundo que de plano ya se fue al carajo, aquí es donde comenza una nueva aventura en busca de sobrevivir...

CONTINUARA...

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que le halla gustado comenten y escriban su capitulo del inicio de lo que sería su historia en este fic como dije pueden enviarmelo por mesageria privada para ver hasta donde somos capaces de sobrevivir y si ustedes me envian un mensaje con su capitulo y yo no lo público el mismo dia no se preocupen es por falta de tiempo, hasta luego :D 


End file.
